


Sleepy Shimada

by LateNightWriter



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, taking care of a tired boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 04:49:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LateNightWriter/pseuds/LateNightWriter
Summary: My secret santa gift for Grackle. Didn't go the way I wanted it to and it's much shorter than I was hoping, but it's still cute.





	Sleepy Shimada

As he steps off the transport, Hanzo realizes he’s run ragged. It should have been more obvious to him, he’d been on constant missions for almost a month now, but it hadn’t fully hit him until this moment. Even his dragons are silent, just as exhausted as he was. He drags his feet on the way to his dorm, foregoing the debrief meeting entirely. He fumbles up the door code more than once in his attempt to enter. He manages to get the door open and drags himself in, collapsing on the bed without washing any of the grime off.  He didn’t even notice his two boyfriends, or that the room was nice and clean, or that their box of toys was out.

Jesse grimaces as Genji pushes their box of toys back under the bed.

“I knew he’d be tired, I didn’t think he’d be this tired,” Jesse sighs.

“He shouldn’t have agreed to the last two missions. He hasn’t even brushed his hair.” Genji runs his fingers through Hanzo’s hair. “Go start the bath. Our plans have changed.”

Jesse nods and goes to get the bath ready. Genji strips his unconscious brother and carries him into the bathroom.

“The lavender bubble bath for tonight, it’ll help him sleep, plus the Epsom salts to relax his muscles.”

“Yes, sir.” Jesse adds the concoction to the water. Genji inspects it and nods his approval before lowering their boyfriend down into the water. Genji washes his hair while Jesse works on cleaning and massaging his body. Genji washes Hanzo’s face, then pulls the plug covering the drain.

“Get him in comfy clothes and put him to bed. I need to find someone.”

“Who?” Jesse grabs a towel and lifts Hanzo out.

“Hana.”

 

Hanzo wakes up to the feeling of someone running their fingers through his hair. He tries sitting up, but is pushed back down.

“It’s me, babe. You have a face mask on.”

“Where’s-”

“Genji is cooking and Jesse is massaging your feet and ankles.”

He relaxes and holds his hand out. He feels Hana’s small hand in his.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.” Hana wipes his face off with a warm wet washcloth. “You can sit up now.”

He does, pulling her into his lap to hold. Jesse smiles up at them and climbs up on the bed.

“Welcome back to the land of the living, Hannybee.”

“Don’t call me that,” he huffs, making his boyfriend and girlfriend laugh. Genji walks in with a tray of food and plops on the  bed. Jesse reaches for it and gets his hand slapped away.

“This is Hanzo’s, go get your own.”

“But Gen, I’m hungry too.”

“I made some extra, you just gotta go get it.”

“Why couldn’t you bring it?”

As they playfully bicker, Hanzo pulls the tray close to start eating. By the time that his boyfriends reached an agreement that Jesse could have a few bites, he’d already finished. Jesse’s jaw drops and Hanzo just shrugs and smiles apologetically.

“I was hungry.”

“You sure were.” Jesse pouts. Genji flicks him.

“You can mope when our boyfriend hasn’t just come back from a mission.” Genji snuggles up to Hanzo. Jesse rolls his eyes.

“Fine.” He joins the cuddle pile, happy to smother Hanzo with love.


End file.
